Prison Days!
by RareBlooRose
Summary: Hey! Names Sasuke Uchiha. I'm in jail for a crime I committed. You see... I'm in jail for killing 4 guys that raped my Fiancee..." Join Sasuke in his days in prison up until the day he gets out. I hope...!
1. The Reason!

**A Note From Kimmiko!**

Just to let you know the story will be switching from Sasuke to the regular story telling. But practically the whole thing's in his Point Of View.

**P.S.** Ihaven't forgoten my other stories! I'll update them when I have the chance.

**Prison Days**

**The Reason!**

* * *

Hey! What's up? 

Fine! Be silent

Well, I guess you're wondering why I'm sitting on this small-ass bunk-bed in a jell cell while my cell-mate's crying for the tenth time today with the picture of his dead lover in his hands.

Well, the reason I'm here is because four low-life bastards raped my fiancee on the night I had my championship boxing match!! Yeah, I'm Sasuke Uchiha: Championship boxer of Konaha, Japan. Well, if you wanna to know what happened, then fine. I'll tell ya but we gotta go back a few years in order for me to tell you the whole story.

-----------Flashback Time--------------

---------------One Year Ago-------------------

"Alright Naru, I'm leaving! I shouted up the stairs as I held my blue boxing shorts and my red boxing gloves (that were tied at the end so that I wouldn't lose them) over my left shoulder and my mouth-guard in my right pocket.

I had my hand on the door-knob and looked up the stairs waiting for the person that I called just a few moments ago.

After waiting a few minutes heard a thumping sound and see my lover come down the stairs.

It's as if everytime I see him, I fall in love all over again!

The image of him coming down the stairs was simply... beautiful... That is until he tripped over his own two feet and tumbled down the stairs like a snowball going down a steep hill.

I moved out the way as he crashed into the door leaving another set of cracks on it.

**-Sighs-** So much for the beautiful image.

"Oooooowwwwww...!!" He whined as he stood up with one eye closed and a hand on his head.

"How the hell are you gonna let me fall like that?!" He shouted "I know you're fast! So why didn't you catch me?!!"

He continued to bicker so I tuned him out.

_'It looks like we'll need another door soon, huh? One more time that human-recking-ball rams into it, it'll disintegrate into nothing.'_

"Sasuke?, Sasuke!!" He yelled. "Are you listing to me?"

_'Dear God, you sound like a nagging housewife!' _I had enough of this! All I wanted to do was say 'goodbye' to you and I end up getting yelled at for something that was obviously your fault. I told him time and time again to **not** run up and down the stairs.

Then the image came into his head when his love fell **up** the stairs. That shit was hilarious!

Sasuke just couldn't stop laughing for days when that happened which caused Naruto to give him the silent treatment and was forced to sleep on the couch for a month.

A smirk played on my lips as I thought about that. The punishment was harsh but worth it.

Sasuke looked at his gold digital watch and realized that if Naruto didn't end his lecture soon then, he was going to be late and they were going to forfeit his match.

Sasuke finally thought of a way to shut his raving lover up without being rude or getting slapped at the same time.

Without warning he put the hand that was in his pocket around Naru's neck and kissed him deeply and passionately at the same time.

When he let go for some air he looked at his lover with an "You liked that? Didn't you?" look with his signature smirk to boot.

Naruto blushed.

"Just for that, I'm going with you!"

Sasuke put a pretend hurt face on.

"Oh, no! Whatever will I do?! I just can't stand the thought of having my boyfriend in the audience cheering for me!!" He sarcastically.

After saying that he put a hand on his hip and just look at the other.

"Ass..." He walked past his lover with his hands in his pockets of his Orange hoodie and kept on walking until he reached the doors of Sasuke's Black Lexus.

Sasuke soon followed but grabbed both of their coats from the coat rack and locked the front door behind them and went to his match.

Prying that he wasn't going to be late.

**END CHAPTER 1!**

**A Word From Kimmiko!**

Well that's it for the first chapter! Hoped you liked it!

I know nothing of cars! As I was writing this the name of the car just popped into my head.

Well I just noticed this not to long ago... but... Even though that SasuNaru is my ultimate favorite couple ever I've only posted... three stories counting this one on this site!!! Now that's just sad!! Anywho the second chapter is longer than this. I've only at the beginning of chapter three in my notebook so your gonna have to wait for the other's to be put up.

P.S. I think that this story is going to be a big hit!!

Anyway... since my birthday is next week I'll declare this my Early's b-day fic to myself until further notice!!

Ja ne!


	2. The Horrible Experience Part 1!

**Prison Days!**

**Chapter 2:**

_**The Horrible Experience **_

**Part 1**

Sasuke and Naruto were returning from Sasuke's match.

It was around eleven or twelve O'clock at night as they entered the humble home they shared.

The night went perfectly! From the moment they got into they car on the way to the arena, (Naruto had forgiven him for not catching him when he fell down the stairs and making that sarcastic remark that his love had done. The kissed and made up.After the kiss Naru turned on the radio and blasted it when their favorite songs came on: Sugarcults' "Bouncing Of The Wall", Utada Hikaru's "Simple and Clean", Tommy Heavenly6's "Hey My Friend" and Home Made Kazoku's "Nagareboshi -Shooting Star-". The two sang laughed until they arrived at the stadium. Even after getting out the car they held hands and continued to sing the song that was cut off when the Uchiha shut the car off.) 'Till they were within the Stadium while Naruto cheered his head off with a poster that said "Go Sasuke! You're #1!" In big bold multi-colored bubbled letters with with other colorful things around it. ( Sasuke still doesn't know when he had the time to make that.) And after that the cheering session, As Sal Sasuke won at the end of round four.

And now they were home and Sasuke had this grin on his face from Naruto rambling on how good he was and how **NO** one could **EVER** beat him no matter how hard they tried! 

Naruto had his back turned to the other but still talking about the match he had witnessed earlier. For some reason Naruto always got pumped-up when he watched Sasuke fight.

Sasuke ever so slowly snuck up behind his lover and snaked his arms around his waist and whispered into his ear while he layed his chin on the others shoulder.

"Enough about me..."He whispered. And without another word he started to kiss and suck on Naruto's neck as Naruto let out moans that Sasuke always went crazy for.

Ever so slowly Sasuke slid his left hand down from the Blonde's stomach to his brown belt buckle and tried to to undo it with the hand that had slide done the others body. But, Naruto stopped him with his own.

"S-Sasuke..." He tried to keep from moaning because Sasuke was still kissing, sucking and nipping at his neck.

"Hn?" Was his response, He tugged at the pants once more but Naruto slapped hi hand away and turned around to face the Lustful Uchiha.

"You know I can't do it!" He said.

"Well, why not?" The boxer said low and soft. He walked over to Naruto and started to kiss the same side of the neck that he was tenderizing just moments ago, But only did it for a very short time until Naruto pushed him away again.

"Stop, Sasuke..." His voice was almost a whisper.

Sasuke took the hint and finally remembered the reason why Naruto had stopped him.

The reason was... Naruto was almost raped when he was little. But this is before the two had gotten together or even meet.

It was his foster dad's new boyfriend that he had been dating for almost a year.

He couldn't stand Naruto. He thought that he was a worthless sack of crap and the only thing that he would be good at would be opening his legs.

One day while his father was at work his boyfriend was going to prove that he was right about Naruto. He already had Naruto tied to the bed, naked, and was bout to have his way with him. But if it wasn't for Naruto's crying and screaming his father would have never knew what was going on. (Plus, he got off of work early for working over-time for the past week and the boss thought that he deserved it.)

When he waled into the room and stood there socked at what he saw.

His boyfriend jumped off the boy and smiled sheepishly at the shocked man. 

He tried to explain what was going on with a crock full of lies but the father tuned him out and kept on looking from the extremely frightened Naruto back to his"boyfriend".

The rage was slowly raising inside him so much that it took over.

He stomped over to his mate and started to beat the living shit out of him. He ended up on-top and was still punching.

If it wasn't for Naruto's cries for him to stop the man would have went to jail for murder.

He got off his boyfriend as the other scrambled his naked self to his feet liked a scared puppy.

"Get the fuck out of my house, Mizuki! If I ever see you again whether it be around my house, me or my son... I will **NOT** hesitate to kill you! And believe me, I won't leave a single bone unbroken!" At first Mizuki had a frightened look on his face. But then it changed to a "Like you'll do that to me" look.

Mizuki picked up his clothes and looked from his, now, ex to the still naked Naruto that was huddled close to his father.

"Remember when I said that all you'll be good at is opening your legs?" Naruto and the father looked at him but said nothing.

"Well, I guess I was wrong about that, too." He spat a piece or blood that was floating around in his mouth at the scared child and it landed on his cheek.

The man that was holding the blonde boy was just itching to just jump up and kill him but he didn't... for Naruto's sake.

"Get out, Mizuki..." He said in a low voice as his attention was focused on the small boy. But Mizuki ignored him.

"Worthless brat..." He said under his breath.

"I said '**GET OUT!'**" He screamed at the top of his lungs; making the boy jump a bit at the saddened change in his voice.

Mizuki took his leave and said one final sentence to the man.

"Goodbye, Iruka..." He had an evil smirk o his face and an aura with an even worse feeling.

That's when the boy started to ball like there was no tomorrow.

The man named Iruka held him close and continued to say how sorry he was, and how everything is going to be okay and also that he'll never let that happen again.

---------Back To Present Time--------

that's right... I Almost forgot about that.

It took him almost 3 years into their relationship for him to tell me that.

I sigh heavily and spoke to him.

"Very well, I won't force you. But I want to to do something for me, though."

"What?" He had this confused look on his face. So cute..

"Just turn around and keep your eyes closed."

"Why?" His face was even more confused than earlier one.

"Just do it!"

-Sigh- "Fine!" My blonde turned around and squeezed his eyes shut.

"And no peaking!" I said forcefully.

I could hear him mutter something along the lines of 'Damn' but I shrugged it off.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. I Opened it and put it around his neck from behind.

He gasped as the cold metal hit his warm peach skin.

"Can I open them now, Sasuke?" I Could tell he was getting anxious.

"Not yet." I tell him.

I put my hands on the sides of his arms. He jumped slightly when my hands made contact with his arms. Anyway, I lead him over to the full-length mirror that was in the living from on a wooden closet door.

When we finally reached the mirror I spoke to him.

"Now you can open them!" My voice was calm and soothing.

He slowly opened his gorgeous blue eyes and almost came to teats when he saw what I gave him.

It was a flat, golden heart that read: _My World, My Heart, My Koi, My Naruto" _(**A/N:**It was all in Kanji's A.K.A Japanese writing)

"Oh... Sasuke... It's beautiful...!" He quickly turned around and hugged me. I always knew he was a sucker for poetry.

After a while he let go and looked into my eyes.

"Thank you, Sasuke... I love it...!" I put our foreheads together and then looked deeply into his eyes as well.

"Anytime, Koi... Anytime..." We closed the gape between us.

The kiss was a soft and simple one, but with so much passion it was astonishing.

We finally let go of another for air. He slowly slips his hand out of mine and spoke.

"I'm beat! Watching you fight always makes me tired." I softly chuckle to myself.

"Alright." 

Before he was complete out of my grasp i pulled him back to me. Our chest's clashed and he was now looking at me surprisingly.

"Good night, Love..." My voice was low but yet soft at the same time.

"Night, Sasuke..."

We gave each other a quick kiss on the lips and then he leaves to go to the staircase which lead to our upstairs bedroom. I was watching his graceful figure go up the stairs. He stopped in the middle and turned to look at me.

"Aren't you coming?" He practically whines.

"Yeah, I'll be thee in a minute. I'm gonna get something to eat first." I see him nod and resumes to up the rest of the stairs to the bedroom.

_**End Chapter 2!**_

**A Word From Kimmiko**

I told you guys that this one was going to be long! 

Thank you all who reviewed and those that put this on theirs fave and alert list. I LOVE YOU ALL!

But there's one thing that bugging me... It that I only got, like, two reviews and, like, five alerts. I appreciate it but if you like it that much than please review as well.

Thank you.

P.S. As I told you before... You'll have to wait for the other chapters to be posted because I'm only at the beginning of chapter three in my notebook... so... yeah..

Thanks again and please review!


End file.
